Requiem
by petrifiedzombielover
Summary: Poison Ivy is back and has a big plan to destroy the bat and his bird. But, what happens when Robin falls in love with her new creation?
1. Chapter 1

**_Figured I'd give this idea a try. Let me know what you think xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own batman or any characters but my own._**

**_

* * *

_**

Poison Ivy stood in her old lab located in the Amazon. The jungle had done wonders for the place. She lifted the plants that grew and twined around her old work equipment. A small insignificant part of her missed her old life but, there was no time for any of that. There was something her that needed to be found. She located where the old mad coot had pushed her into the ground allowing the toxins to invade her system. With those toxins she could create more like her with different specialties.

"Bane!" she shouted.

She heard his usual grunt and pointed to small crevice still in the foundation. "Fetch me some dear. We must make haste with our new project." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

Aleana ran as fast as she could, her feet slapping angrily across the docks. She could hear them cat-calling her as they caught up. She was so stupid for running towards the water. They would corner her in to time. A rusted nail sticking up like a flag from the wood dug into her foot causing her to cry out in pain and stumble. She could hear them laughing. Tears sprang to her eyes because of the pain but, she stood and kept running. Soon she would be out of dock and there would be no where to go.

"Come on baby, we just want to have fun." One of them yelled getting closer and closer.

Her eyes spied the edge of the dock and she stopped looking around. There was nowhere else to go from here. She backed herself as far to the edge as she could go without going in. A lamp illuminated her scared expression. They neared her, their faces leering. She could smell the alcohol on their breath from where she stood.

"Please don't do this." she pleaded letting her tears come.

"Oh look, we scared her." One of them snickered and came close his fingers brushing at her hair.

She flinched as they came closer. Their fingers grabbed at her skin, her clothes, her hair. They pulled the fabric from her body their eyes glazing over at the sight of her naked body. She felt a tongue slide against her neck and she shivered trying to pull away. That's when they attacked. Their nails and teeth scratching at her skin, tearing and pulling as if they were animals. Their bodies thrusting in and out of hers, taking turns. They pulled her hair and pinched her skin till it was black and blue. Her screams did nothing but, rile them up more. They were breaking her. Finally, she felt the sea rise up and swallow her whole.

"Poor girl. Those animals were so cruel to her." Ivy cooed looking at the girl laying out on the cold metal table.

Ivy brushed her fingers through the girls hair. She would be just perfect. The water was already in her body all she needed now was the toxin. Ivy inserted the needle into the girl's bruised arm and attached the bag of the yellowish substance. She lovingly brushed back the girl's hair and pumped the toxin into the girls battered body.

The girl's pulse came back to life, thrumming wildly as the toxin swam through her body. She could feel it attacking her system. It bonded with the water and in turn those molecules bonded with her. Her eyes flew open, a startling blue-gray. Ivy started down at her stroking her forehead.

"It's almost over." She murmured.

The girl opened her mouth and let out an earsplitting scream as the toxin finished the job killing off most of her human DNA. The pain was unbearable. She thrashed around nearly knocking the needle from her arm.

"Bane." Ivy snapped.

Bane walked over and put the girl in a vice-like grip until she went limp in his arms. Ivy removed the needle and stared at her creation.

"So beautiful." she murmured.

Alaena stared at Ivy not sure who she was. Alaena wasn't even sure that she was still alive. Maybe this was hell. She flinched when Ivy brushed her fingers across her cheek. Her eyes flashed to a deep blue and a nearby spigot broke sending water shooting up into the air like a geyser.

"Excellent." Ivy clapped her hands. "Welcome to your new life my darling Acqua."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far. I know it took me awhile to write this. I've never written mostly action before. So enjoy chapter 2 and let me know what you think. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Batman at all. Bummer_**

* * *

Robin walked along the wall keeping an eye on the guests. They had recieved threats that the gala would be attacked. By who, no one knew but, Batman had more than enough enemies that would jump at a chance to destroy the charity event. Batman spoke in a hushed tone with the commissioner. Robin hated being left out of the loop and treated like a child. He sighed and listen gossip about how "Bruce Wayne" couldn't make it to his own benefit. When Bruce turned away from him Robin snatched a drink from one of the caterers walking by. She gave him a sly smile. He smiled in return, sometimes being a superhero had its advantages.

A hush fell over the crowd that caught both Robin's and Batman's attention. A woman walked through the crowd looking around shyly. She wore a turqoise masque to hide her face. It matched her dress perfectly. Robin swallowed hard his eyes not straying from her. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and fell in soft waves around her face. He wondered from a brief moment what it would feel like to have that hair draped over his skin. He shook his head ridding himself of the thought.

Her dress whispered around her ankles. It was a turqoise that transitioned to a sea green towards to the bottom. The bodice was made entirely of little white pearls. Pearls circled her neck and arms. They moved together as she walked. Robin chuckled as a few women grabbed their husbands protectively.

"The nerve of her wearing that dress to a black and white party." A woman sniffed.

Thank god she didn't. She would have looked bland in something devoid of color. She moved fluidly among the guests, her eyes roving over every one of them as if she was looking for someone. She stopped in front of Robin. He drew in a shaky breath when her eyes met his. They were like the ocean, beautiful, enchanting and deadly. She offered a small smile and held out her hand. Despite knowing he wasn't supposed to, he took her gently. She led him to the middle of the floor more with her eyes than with her hand. Gently, she placed his hand on her waist and nestled her other hand in his.

The band finally composed themselves and they started to play. Something slow and haunting. Robin led her around the dance floor feeling as if he had no control over his feet. She just kept smiling at him her eyes drawing him in and spitting him out repeatedly. He could feel Bruce's glare on his back but, he didn't care, he just wanted to keep dancing. A few women glared at her in envy and the men glared at him in envy.

"Come with me." She whispered in his ear and nudged to the back door.

He didn't have to be have to be told twice. He grasped her hand and led throught crowd out the back. The gardens were dark, barely light by a few solar lights. She pulled him to the center of the gardens to a fountain. She sat on the marble ring that surrounded the water.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"For what?" Robin moved closer to her but, he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

He struggled against the hold to no avail. Hot, heavy breath poured down the back of his neck.

"Look Bane, we caught a little bird." A familiar voice taunted him.

"Ivy." He spat.

The red head walked in front of him. She smiled down at the girl. "I see you've met my daughter."

Robin gaped at the girl. "D-daughter?"

Ivy smiled petting the girl gently on the head. She whispered something in the girls ear and she nodded. The girl kicked off her shoes and stepped into the fountain. Immediately the water started to froth and slap viciosuly against the sides of the fountain. She looked up at Robin apologetically. He heard a pipe burst inside the building and screams. He struggled against Bane but, instead felt the arms tighten around him crushing his chest.

"You see I made her. Her and two others. Each with a beautiful and unique calling. Hers just happens to be water." Ivy reached out and stroked the girls cheek. "Now, dispose of him Bane."

"No!"

Ivy turned and looked at her daughter. "No? But he will ruin everything." She tried to reason.

The girl shook her head. "You promised no one would die."

Ivy sighed. "Sometimes its necessary to prove a point."

"What that you're a monster."

"You will not talk to me like that. I made you. I saved you from death." Ivy hissed.

"Fine. But, its not logical. You want Batman to know you're back. Who can deliver that message better than him." She pointed at Robin.

Ivy opened her mouth to argue but, shouts full of glee pulled her attention away. "Mother, we got them!"

Ivy clapped her hands together as two girls came running from the gala with their arms full of diamonds. One had hair white as snow and was wrapped in a dress of the same color. Her eyes were a light silver. The other had bright orange hair and wore a red dress. Her eyes were a scary crimson. They both ran, barefooted, to Ivy holding the gems.

"Excellent." Ivy smiled. "Now, lets go girls. Our job is done." She turned back to the other girl. "I wont kill him but, if he follows us it will be your head. I can always replace you. Bane let's go."

Bane grunted and dropped Robin like a lead balloon. He held out his arm and the girl took it, hoisting herself from the fountain. She murmured something to him and he went on without her. Swiftly, she walked over to him. Robin tried to sit up but he felt like he was hit by a semi. He clutched his sides. Batman would kill him if he didn't go after him. She bit her lip and looked around making sure no one was watching. Water from the fountain wrapped itself around his middle.

"What the-?" He felt the pressure ease from his chest and sides. He sat up and grabbed her arm. She stiffened but, didn't pull away. Gently he reached behind her head and pulled the strap loose from her mask. It fell away to the floor revealing the most girl he had ever seen. He choked up a moment not knowing what to do or say.

"I have to go. Please don't follow." She pulled from his grasp.

"Wait."

She stopped.

"whats your name?"

"Aleana but, everyone calls me Acqua." She took off running after Ivy and the others.

Robin looked after her torn between taking her direction and doing his duty. He sighed and picked her mask up from the ground.

"Aleana." He murmured.


End file.
